


MrToddWilkins’ big book of story ideas

by MrToddWilkins



Series: Background works [3]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Story idea collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: As soon as I post an updated version of this,the original will be deleted. Consider it superseded.





	1. ASOIAF/ Riverdale crossover AU

_Families_

  * The Andrews are bannermen of House Darry
  * The Lodges are a rich merchant family of Lannisport
  * The Coopers are a minor house of the Reach
  * The Joneses are a family of artisans,based in Weeping Town
  * The Blossoms are a cadet branch of House Hightower
  * The Lopezes are the Great House of the Stepstones,a title granted to them by Aegon the Conqueror in 20 AC



_Plot_

  * 283 AC. Both Rhaegar and Robert die at the Trident. The rest of the Targaryens renounce the Throne. Eddard Stark is crowned King,Benjen becomes Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. The Targaryens are granted Summerhall and Pentos.
  * 284 AC. Princess Jolyssa (R+L=J baby) is fostered to Tywin Lannister
  * 290 AC. Tywin dies in the Greyjoy Rebellion. Balon,Euron,and Aeron Greyjoy are executed. Maron Greyjoy becomes the new Lord of the Iron Islands.
  * 292 AC. Tyrion Lannister is married to Cheryl Blossom ( b. 271 AC)
  * 296 AC. Jason Blossom,a cousin of the family,dies suspiciously on Tarth.
  * 297 AC. Present day. The Golden Company and Pentos are warring against the Dothraki. Volantis has been taken over by the red priests,who have declared an anti-slavery crusade.



_Children of Tyrion and Cheryl Lannister_

  1. Joanna Lannister (294 AC)
  2. Jason Lannister (297 AC)
  3. Aegon Lannister (301 AC)
  4. Susan Lannister (twin of Aegon)
  5. Aerion Lannister (304 AC)
  6. Loren Lannister (308 AC)



_Children of Eddard and Catelyn Stark_

  1. Crown Prince Rickon Stark (287 AC)
  2. Andar Stark (291 AC)
  3. Lyra Stark (292 AC)
  4. Minisa Stark (295 AC)
  5. Alaric Stark (297 AC)



 

 

_Small Council and rulers as of 298 AC_

**King on the Iron Throne:**  Eddard I Stark  
**Queen on the Iron Throne:** Catelyn Stark  
**Small Council**  
**Hand of the King:** Stannis Baratheon  
**Master of Coin:** Wyman Manderly  
**Master of Laws:** Raymun Darry  
**Master of Whispers:** Varys  
**Master of Ships:** Tommen Costayne  
**Grand Maester:** Luwin  
**Master of Arms:** Jon Connington  
**Lords Paramount**  
**Lord of the North:** Benjen Stark  
**Lord of the Reach:** Mace Tyrell   
**Lord of the Stormlands:** Renly Baratheon  
**Lord of the Westerlands:** Tyrion Lannister  
**Lord of the Riverlands:** Edmure Tully  
**Lord of the Vale:** Elbert Arryn  
**Lord of the Iron Islands:** Maron Greyjoy  
**Princess of Dorne:** Arianne Martell  
**Kingsguard:**

 **Lord Commander** Ser Barristan Selmy

Ser Arthur Dayne

Ser Arys Oakheart

Ser Balon Swann

Ser Wendel Manderly

Ser Guyard Morrigen

Ser Brynden Tarth


	2. Star Trek story

A biography of Antonia Salvatori,James Kirk’s girlfriend from the Nexus scene in Star Trek:Generations.

_Timeline_

  * Antonia is born on July 10,2257 in Seattle. She is a second child.
  * Antonia grows up near Seattle. This first plot arc could be used to explore the Seattle area in Star Trek.
  * Antonia is a rather bookish kid. However,she is far from socially deficient.
  * Antonia goes to high school in Olympia,which is now a megalopolis
  * Antonia goes to college in Vancouver,studying medieval and early modern Earth history
  * In the early spring of 2281,a trauma occurs in Antonia’s family (her parents die?). Antonia moves to a summer home of her family’s in Idaho to recover.
  * One day in April,while riding,she comes upon a hurt James Kirk. She takes him to her cabin to recover.
  * In June,Antonia gets a job working for the city government of Los Altos
  * Later in the summer,she and Kirk visit the Spanish Riding School
  * Their relationship lasts well over three years. They go to New York,Mars,London,Paris,South Africa,Rio de Janeiro,the New Olympus Resort,and other places.




	3. Hunger Games AU

About 2 years after Mockingjay,the gang wakes up in pre-apocalypse NYC with sealed orders to prevent the apocalypse.

_Plot_

  * Conventional nuclear war between China (which has absorbed North Korea) and Russia. This is around 1985.




	4. Long-ass Harry Potter AU

Dumbledore adopts Tom Riddle when he’s 1 month old,wizard engineers manage to reverse-engineer a V-2 and in the process kickstart a wizarding space program.....

_Ships_

  * Tom Riddle/Janessa Spinnet (OFC)
  * Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall
  * Albus Dumbledore/eccentricity
  * James Potter/Lily Evans
  * Seraphina Snape/Sirius Black
  * Harry Potter/Hannah Abbott
  * Veronica Weasley/Anthony Goldstein
  * Harlan Granger/Leanne (Harry Potter)
  * Ginny Weasley/Peter Delacour (male Fleur)
  * Cedric Diggory/Alicia Spinnet



_Timeline_

  * Early January 1927:Albus Dumbledore adopts Tom Riddle from Wool’s Orphanage
  * 1927-1938:Dumbledore raises Tom at Hogwarts
  * September 1,1938:Tom is sorted into Hufflepuff
  * 1940:the war against Grindelwald starts
  * Late 1942:Tom starts dating Ravenclaw Janessa Spinnet,who is in the year above him
  * Spring 1943:the whole mess with the Chamber of Secrets doesn’t happen
  * Summer 1943:Tom’s OWLs. Dumbledore forms the Phoenix Army to fight Grindelwald.
  * Spring 1944:Dumbledore finds a prophecy stating that the ‘Hallow Lord’ (Grindelwald) can only be defeated by the Heir of Slytherin,riding a serpentine steed.
  * End of year 1944:Dumbledore and Tom go into the Chamber. Together,they summon and purify the basilisk.




	5. Another Lavender idea

_Premise_

This time it’s Lavender in the girls’ bathroom instead of Hermione (who’s in Ravenclaw). The Golden Trio becomes a Golden Decet or Golden Court:

  1. Harry Potter (Gryffindor)
  2. Ron Weasley (Hufflepuff)
  3. Hermione Granger (Ravenclaw)
  4. Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor)
  5. Hannah Abbott (Hufflepuff)
  6. Susan Bones (Gryffindor)
  7. Pansy Parkinson (Slytherin)
  8. Draco Malfoy (Ravenclaw)
  9. Lavender Brown (Gryffindor)
  10. Lisa Turpin (Ravenclaw)



_People allied with the Golden Decet_

  * Blaise Zabini (Slytherin)
  * Millicent Bulstrode (Ravenclaw)
  * Albus Dumbledore (headmaster of Hogwarts)
  * Minerva McGonagall
  * Pomona Sprout
  * Filius Flitwick
  * Severus Snape
  * Amelia Bones



_Plot_

Pre-Year 1:

  * Pettigrew is discovered by the Ministry
  * He gets Kissed by Dementors after a brief trial
  * Sirius never goes to Azkaban and raises Harry



Year 1:

  * Alternate Sorting
  * Bathroom incident
  * December - Mirror of Erised
  * February - Norbert
  * April - confrontation with Quirrelmort
  * Ravenclaw wins House Cup



Summer 1

  * Sirius arranges to have the forehead-crux removed



Year 2

  * Sirius,Harry,and Ron use Knight Bus to get to Hogwarts




	6. Alternate Shuttle history

STS-1: June 29,1979. Columbia. Astronauts Thomas K. Mattingly and Henry W. Hartsfield man the first launch of Space Shuttle Columbia. The launch is covered in controversy after the very public critic by primary flight crew veteran astronaut John W. Young over the fact that NASA insisted on conducting a yet-unproven and risky Return-To-Launch-Site suborbital flight. For “administrative reasons”, Young and Crippen are bumped to the 2nd flight. Instead of actually performing the RTLS abort maneuver, STS-1 is forced to undertake a daring rescue attempt of the orbiting Skylab space station, which is predicted to reenter the Earth's atmosphere around early July of the same year. With mere days left before the orbiting station plummets to the Earth, astronauts Mattingly and Hartsfield manage to use the TRS _Hermes_ to reboost Skylab.  
  
  
The shuttle proves itself as a valuable and versatile platform, saving Skylab from sn unplanned reentry. The shuttle Columbia however sustains important structural damage to it's tiles and near it's external tank and landing gear doors as a result of excessive reentry heat exposure, which require it to be put out of service for the remainder of 1979 and 1980. It turns out that the replacement of heat shield tiles lost during transport to the Kennedy Space Center had not been properly conducted.  
  
  
Also of serious note, the Solid Rocket Boosters experienced catastrophic blow-by of an O-ring joint, which resulted in actual structural failure of the right-hand SRB just after SRB Separation. In the words of commander Mattingly “We've been damned lucky! That's the second time in my space experience that I've had the distinct feeling of having cheated death”. Mattingly was the astronaut pushed aside from the Apollo 13 flight for medical preoccupations over possible infection with the measles, and as a result was not on-board for the near-tragic mission. STS-1's failed SRB came very close to recontact the External Tank and Columbia's right wing, but thankfully the angle of the blow-by combined with the lateral forces of the slip stream pushed it aside to clear by mere feet. Mattingly and Hartsfield did not notice anything unusual, but combined with the body flap overpressure issue which could have resulted in dooming damage to the hydraulics but thankfully did not, would have “aborted, performed the RTLS as we were originally supposed to, and to hell with Skylab!” had they known then about the SRB failure and the damaging overpressure at launch.  
  
  
After extensive review, it turns out that if the shuttle had performed the RTLS as originally planned, damage to the tiles would have resulted in much less severe structural damage to exposed airframe elements. Also, NASA was instructed, after scathing behind-closed-doors comments by vice-president Walter Mondale, already noted for it's critical comments of NASA during the Apollo 1 public inquiries, to replace the SRBs as soon as possible with liquid-fueled boosters, as originally planned. Astronauts Mattingly and Hartsfield are credited with saving both the dying Skylab outpost and the Space Shuttle Program's future in the same stroke, and will serve as backup flight crews for the next three flights, STS-2,STS-3 and STS-4, before returning to space together on STS-5, the first shuttle flight with more than two crew members.  
  
  
STS-2: April 10,1981. Same as the OTL STS-1.

STS-3: 12 November 1981. Columbia. Rookies Joseph Engle and Richard Truly conduct the same mission as happened in real life.  
  
  
STS-4: 22 March 1982. Columbia. More testing of the shuttle continues. Happens exactly as performed historically.

STS-5: 27 June 1982. Columbia. Happens exactly as performed historically.

STS-6: 11 November 1982. Columbia. Happens exactly as performed historically.  
  
  
STS-7: 4 April 1983. Enterprise. A new shuttle joins the fleet. Converted from it's atmospheric testing configuration, OV-101 becomes a real spaceship. The launch is attended by thousands of Trekkers, and a huge Star Trek convention is held nearby at Orlando. Most of the cast from the original series is in the launch stands. Actor William Shatner is a guest star as CAPCOM for a few minutes on flight day 5, after Enterprise docks with Skylab, following the launch of TDRS-1. Reboost put back Skylab up to a safe altitude, compensating for the atmospheric drag experienced by the station since it's 1979 reboost.  
  
  
STS-8. 18 June 1983. Challenger. Happens exactly as performed historically, except it is Challenger's maiden flight.

Saturn III, 7 August 1983. Perseus test flight.  
  
  
STS-9. 30 August 1983. Challenger. Happens exactly as performed historically.  
  
  
STS-10/41-A. 28 November 1983. Columbia. Equipped with Spacelab, Columbia docks to Skylab which becomes the most massive orbital assembly up to that time. Transfer of experiments from Spacelab to Skylab for extended microgravity research is conducted. Upgrades are also performed on various internal systems.

  
  
STS-41-B. 3 February 1984. Enterprise. Happens exactly as performed historically, except it is conducted with Enterprise instead of Challenger.  
  
  
STS-41-C. 6 April 1984. Challenger. Happens exactly as performed historically.  
  
  
STS-41-D. 7 May 1984. Enterprise. Docking with Skylab. Astronauts conduct an EVA to install a Skylab-to-Shutle-Tranfer System (SKYSHUTS), and a new power platform (Power Expansion Package), enabling Enterprise to use electrical power and sharing consumables from Skylab to extend it's stay to 15 days, as well as upgrades to Skylab's electronics. Using the newly installed SKYSHUTS, Enterprise remains aloft for nearly three weeks, docked with Skylab for two weeks. Transfer of Apollo-derived Command Module, renamed Perseus, latched inside Enterprise's Payload bay. The SRMS proves useful in moving the Perseus capsule to it's docking port on the Multiple Docking Adapter. The Perseus capsule is left behind to evaluate it's capacity to provide extended duration crews on Skylab with an emergency return vehicle while no shuttles are docked.  
  
  
STS-41-E. 30 August 1984. Discovery. Happens exactly as performed historically.  
  
  
STS-41-F. 17 September 1984. Enterprise. First transfer of crew to Skylab from the Shuttle. The 7-person crew of Enterprise leaves behind it 3 astronauts on the orbiting outpost. Shuttle remains docked while also transporting a Spacelab module for 16 days, for a total mission duration of 20 days, due to weather delays. It marks the first time an American spacecraft lands with fewer hands on-board at landing than at launch. It also marks the first time two space shuttles are orbiting the Earth at the same time, the other being Challenger launched the day before landing.  
  
  
STS-41-G. 5 October 1984. Challenger. Happens exactly as performed historically, except Enterprise was orbiting at the time of launch.

Perseus 1. 24 October 1984. First manned flight of Perseus. 2 days.  
  
  
STS-51-A. 8 November 1984. Discovery. Happens exactly as performed historically.  
  
  
STS-51-B. 4 January 1985. Enterprise. Originally planned for early December, Enterprise was to pick up the 3 astronauts left on-board Skylab in mid-September. However, delays in processing the orbiter resulted in the launch date slipping late in December. Limitations of the GPCs regarding roll-over of dates during flight spanning on different years led to the early January launch. Undocking conducted on January 17, Skylab astronauts having spent a full 4-months in space. Perseus capsule rotation is performed, a fresh one replacing the one docked for 8 months. The capsule is brought back inside the payload bay to evaluate the effect of long space exposure on elements such as the heat shield.  
  
  
STS-51-C. 24 January 1985. Discovery. Happens exactly as performed historically.

Perseus 2. 15 March 1985. Skylab approach (5 miles). Performed a rendezvous test with the Magsat satellite. 8 days.  
  
  
STS-51-D. 12 April 1985. Discovery. Happens exactly as performed historically.  
  
  
STS-51-E. 29 April 1985. Challenger. Combined Skylab/Spacelab mission. Crew rotation, fresh supplies and experiment rotations performed.

Perseus 3. 22 May 1985. First launch with Mission Module. Spacelab candidate experiments conducted. 13 days.  
  
  
STS-51-G. 17 June 1985. Discovery. Happens exactly as performed historically.  
  
  
STS-51-F. 29 July 1985. Challenger. Combined Skylab/Spacelab mission. Crew rotation, fresh supplies and experiment rotations performed.

Perseus 4. 12 August 1985. First Perseus docking to Skylab without aid of Shuttle. 15 days.   
  
  
STS-51-H. 27 August 1985. Discovery. Happens exactly as performed historically.  
  
  
STS-51-I. 12 September 1985. Enterprise. Crew rotation of Skylab along with major expansion by addition of Skyhab (a new habitation module, developed alongside  SpaceHab) to the Skylab station, enabling accommodations of up to 6 astronauts for 120 days between resupplies.  
  
  
STS-51-J. 3 October 1985. Atlantis. Happens exactly as performed historically.  
  
  
STS-61-A. 30 October 1985. Challenger. Combined Skylab/Spacelab mission, paid by Germany. Fresh supplies and experiment rotations performed. One crew is rotated in a favor of a German astronaut.

EK1. 7 November 1985. Carried BOR-6,a test model of Buran,which orbited the Earth 5 times.

Perseus 5. 14 November 1985. Long-duration mission,including MMU tests by Owen Garriott. 18 days.  
  
  
STS-61-B. 26 November 1985. Atlantis. Happens exactly as performed historically.  
  
  
STS-61-C. 12 December 1985. Enterprise. Skylab crew and Perseus capsule rotation. A second Perseus capsule is docked with Skylab, with two of the crew boarding the Skylab-docked Perseus capsule, undocking, station keeping from the Shuttle-Skylab complex from a short distance for a few hours, and redocking after undocking of Enterprise from Skylab, freeing the required docking ports so that two Perseus capsules are docked at the same time. For the first time in space, double-digit number of persons are orbiting together.  
  
  
STS-61-D. 12 January 1986. Columbia. Happens exactly as performed historically.  
  
  
STS-51-L. 28 January 1986. Challenger. After nearly 7 years of development, caused mainly by delays caused by the initial design objective of using hydrogen for the boosters which were then switched to more conventional RP-1/LOX, the Liquid-Flyback Boosters make their debut. The flight is a partial success, with one of the LFBB crashing on landing, while the other made it down safely to the KSC SLF. Analysis indicated human error caused the LFBB to switch it's ILS frequency to one of a nearby airport, misleading the LFBB. With insufficient remaining fuel and altitude to safely execute the landing, a remote-controlled pilot guided the stray LFBB to a controlled crash in the Merritt Island Wildlife Refuge. TDRS-2 deployment.  
  
  
STS-61-E. 6 March 1986. Columbia. Happens exactly as planned?Second flight of the LFBB. Complete success of the LFBB which both land autonomously at KSC.

  
  
STS-61-F. 15 April 1986. Challenger. Skylab crew and Perseus capsules rotation. Challenger has 8 crew members, marking the first flight in shuttle history which will bring a whole new 6-person crew to Skylab up and 6 astronauts back down in a single launch, leaving only Commander Frederick Hauck and Pilot Roy D. Bridges on both the ascent and reentry phases of flights.

Titan 3-E, 17 May 1986. Deploys the Ulysses space probe.  
  
  
STS-61-G. 20 May 1986. Flown as planned.

EK2. 10 June 1986. Carried the Polyus experimental Earth observation platform to orbit.  
  
  
STS-61-H. 24 June 1986. Enterprise. Enterprise takes off with Michael Coats and John Blaha as CDR and Pilot respectively, with a total crew of 4, bringing the total complement of the Shutte-Skylab complex to 10 person for the remainder of docked operations.  
  
  
STS-62-A. 4th July 1986. Discovery. President Reagan witnesses on-site the first ever launch of a DOD mission from Vandenberg Air Force Base, rumored to be taking a payload of the SDI (aka Star Wars Program) up into polar orbit. The launch proceeds successfully, to the relief of the Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev.  
  
  
STS-61-M. 22 July 1986. Challenger. Commanding the mission, John Young guides the shuttle to a first docking with Skylab while another shuttle is already present. For this complex mission, which aims at expanding Skylab beyond it's original configuration, Challenger brings a new module, a node, to which further modules will be able to dock for expansion of the orbiting complex. First, Enterprise will undock with Coats, Blaha and most of the departing crew of Skylab. Combined together, eighteen astronauts are in space at the same time at the same place for a first time ever. 

Meanwhile, two teams of two crew members who had remained on-board Skylab will undock aboard the Perseus capsules and be captured one after another by Enterprise's SRMS. Enterprise will then berth to one capsule, transfer the occupants on-board, then stow the capsule in it's payload bay and proceed identically with the second capsule. Challenger then used it's docking adapter to dock perpendicularly with the module it carried. Under the watch of Enterprise and four astronauts conducting an EVA and tethered to Skylab, Challenger docked with Skylab using it's RCS to align the expansion module with Skylab's docking port, moving into position with the Skylab Core Node, which enabled the attachment of structural elements, pressurized modules. Challenger remained with Skylab for a week leaving six new crew members on the outpost. After vacating Skylab, Enterprise completes it's mission and returns to Earth with the previous crew of Skylab one week ahead of Challenger.

Perseus 6. 15 August 1986. Second Skylab-Perseus crew rotation mission.  
  
  
STS-61-J. 18 August 1986. Atlantis. Hubble Space Telescope Deployment as originally planned.  
  
  
STS-61-N. 4 September 1986. Discovery. DOD mission as originally planned.  
  
  
STS-61-I. 27 September 1986. Enterprise. Skylab crew and Perseus capsules rotation. Installation of docking adapters to enable multiple docking of shuttles alongside Perseus capsules.  
  
  
STS-61-K. 1 October 1986. Columbia. Following successful attachment of the docking adapters by Enterprise's crew, Columbia gets a GO at launching towards Skylab for Dual Orbiter Docked Operations (DODO). First flight of a very long duration orbiter flight. Tailored for very long duration, the shuttle is equipped with the necessary consumables to stay in space up to 60 days while docked, or 28 days in free flight, limited only by issues regarding landing gear tire pressures, extended from their original limit of 28 days. Columbia has been under refurbishment for most of 1986. Mission calls for Columbia to remained docked for 45 days, which will actually be extended to 74.   
  
  
This is the first milestone at retiring the Apollo-derived Perseus capsules to enable visiting shuttle more freedom in transporting cargo, limited by the weight and size of the embarked capsules. The Skylab complex reaches a new record for combined mass, with the Skylab core itself, SkyHab, the Skylab Core Node, two Perseus capsules and two shuttle Orbiters (Columbia and Enterprise) docked at the same time. This flight proves that two shuttles can be docked together at the Skylab safely, which enables permanent staffing during orbiter dedicated return vehicle duty swaps.  
  
  
It is during that mission that President Reagan and Soviet Secretary-General Mikhail Gorbachev meet together at Reykjavik, Iceland on October 11-12. While the talks stall on matters of human rights, nuclear armament reductions and international policy, the two note similarities in the evolution of their national space programs, with the launch of Mir earlier that year. Further talks are planned for the next year of the issues raised at the Reykjavik Summit.  
  
  
STS-61-L. 14 November 1986. Atlantis. Mission to relieve Columbia from it's Skylab duty and replace it while Challenger still undergoes modifications for very long duration docking at Skylab. For the first time ever, a photojournalist from Times is brought along. Mission is extended to January 17 due to the events of the following flights and would be the last docking of Skylab for quite some time...  
  
  
STS-72-A. 10 December 1986. Discovery. Same as the planmed STS-62-B mission.

Perseus 7. 12 December 1986. Conducted inspection of Landsat 4 ahead of planned Shuttle repair,  
  
  
STS-71-A. 18 December 1986. Challenger. After undergoing some software patching, Challenger takes an “improved” version of PASS along in it's GPCs which go around the limiting “feature” of it's software regarding being active in space at New Year's Eve, a serious limitation for long duration docked operations at Skylab. However, Challenger had to perform the first RTLS of the Space shuttle program, and for the first time using the Backup Flight System. The issue is traced to a programing error in the PASS software, crashing all 4 GPCs running it, which was absent from the unmodified BFS. Following this near-miss, which echoes eerily the troubles encountered by Challenger itself on STS-51-F, Columbia on STS-2, Atlantis on STS-61-G and Discovery on STS-72A, the shuttles are grounded for a full review of their flight hardware and software.  
  
  
A commission is created by President Reagan and headed by William Rogers, former secretary of state. The commission would find troublesome issues at NASA, under intense pressure to keep the busy flight schedule on time. Some engineers and technicians of the STS program come forward with revelations that some missions were performed with some falsified engineering reports under pressure from some managers. The managers merely state that they misunderstood the technical issues presented to them. Also of note was the scathing comments and observations by noted scientist Richard Feynman, who pushed through a much more abrasive observation of NASA's safety culture, published as an appendix to the full commission report. Mr. Feynman was very vocal of the need to suspend shuttle launches until flaws both in hardware processing and human reasoning were addressed around the Space Shuttle Program.  
  
  
Also, under pressure from the astronauts themselves, a program was implemented to review egress options of flight crews and provide the option to at least attempt to parachute out while the orbiter is gliding under computer control. As jumping in the North Atlantic in plain clothing would be craziness, new suits are then designed based on those worn by SR-71 and U-2 pilots, providing some additional safeties in scenarios of cabin decompression.  
  
  
The decision to rely only on the STS to go back and forth to Skylab is reviewed, and NASA is forced to reverse it's planned phase out of the Perseus capsules at the orbiting complex. Skylab-Shuttle Mission 12's crew comes back to Earth in two batches, with the first three crew members returning in early January, leaving enough provisions on Skylab for the three remaining crew members to stretch their stay up to 9 months before being forced to come back to Earth, in the event no shuttle flight occurs before supplies run out. Soviet leader Gorbachev publicly offers a Soyuz flight to the American complex, if required, for supplies. The State Department kindly rejects the offer, but thanks the Soviet Union for the good gesture. 

Saturn III, 27 December 1986. Lunar Observer.

Perseus 8. 25 March 1987. Unmanned relief launch of Perseus 6. During approach to Skylab on 26 March,rendezvous technologies intended for further use in the Pegasus program were tested.  
  
  
STS-30. 18 June 1987. Columbia. The first orbiter of the fleet makes the only docking with Skylab of the year 1987, as a relief flight granted a waiver by vice-president Bush, amid intense political scrutiny and logistical pressure. Filled up with a maximum payload destined to the Skylab complex, including spare parts for the aging Core module in space for more than 14 years, Columbia docks uneventfully and stays for a mere 10 days, with a crew of 4 going up and 5 coming back down, leaving only 2 astronauts going up as a caretaker crew for Skylab. This flight marks the first time U.S. Astronauts have spent more than 6 months on orbit, and the first time it is planned for US astronauts to remain in space for the same duration. Columbia lands without any issues at Edwards AFB, restoring faith in the Space Shuttle Program.  
  
  
President Reagan greets personally the astronauts and announces that the shuttle fleet will actually be expanded by the additional construction of 3 more orbiters, bringing the fleet total to 8, in a bid to reduce turnaround pressure on the maintenance crews which have been found to be in a constant battle against the clock for most of the previous years.

Saturn III, 6 August 1987. Draper lunar orbiter.

1K1. 24 September 1987. Buran. First test flight of Buran.

Perseus 9. 20 November 1987. Third Skylab-Perseus crew rotation. Flight test of Pegasus systems,which allowed for a one year mission.  
  
  
STS-31. 18 January 1988. Discovery. Official return to operational status of the Space Shuttle, bringing back a Perseus capsule and 3 crew members along with supplies. This marks the first time the shuttle crew has the capability to bail-out in the event the shuttle is unable to make it back to a runway, under certain circumstances. Mission duration of 14 days.  
  
  
STS-3V. 12 February 1988. Atlantis. DOD mission. Flight is covered in secrecy. Flight duration is less than a day. Rumors spread that this was a satellite capture flight, but all details are classified, others speculate that it was a nuclear powered radar satellite being deployed.

Saturn III, 16 April 1988. Venus Orbiter and Imaging Radar (Magellan).  
  
  
STS-32. 20 April 1988. Columbia. Skylab expansion mission with crew rotation, Skylab being limited to 3 crew members due to failing hardware aboard the station. A new set of solar panels are brought to replace the decayed arrays of the 1970s, which are producing a fraction of the nominal power at launch. Problems are also cropping up in the life support systems. Some already speculate Skylab won't make it into the 1990s, given that it has already spent 15 years in space.  
  
  
STS-34. 28 May 1988. Enterprise. Mission carrying various sensor platforms in free-flight for development of new observation satellite instrumentation. As a first and at the invitation of Secretary-General Gorbachev while on a visit to Moscow, Reagan spoke with the shuttle astronauts via the communication facilities of the Soviet Union's space program. During that visit, both leaders announced that discussions were underway for some time about cooperating on some projects in space, but without any clear definitive objective so far. Rumors of the time go from a Shuttle-Mir,Soyuz-Skylab,or Soyuz-Friendship remake of the ASTP, all the way to a manned mission to Mars.

1K2. 7 July 1988. Buran. Longer test flight of Buran. Test exercises of the onboard robotic arm were conducted.

Saturn III, 10 July 1988. Mars Observer.  
  
  
STS-35. 8 August 1988. Columbia. Combined Skylab/Spacelab mission. Crew rotation, fresh supplies and experiment rotations performed.  
  
  
STS-33. 29 September 1988. Discovery. TDRS-3 deployment.

Saturn III, 30 September 1988. Core module of Space Station Friendship.

STS-36. 4 October 1988. Challenger. The return to flight of Challenger delivered the Unity node to Friendship. Of note was the presence of Soviet mission specialist Alexei Leonov.

2K1. 15 November 1988. Baikal. Flight test of the Baikal orbiter. Automated rendezvous with Mir.

STS-4V. 2 December 1988. Atlantis. Manned servicing of the Landsat 4 spacecraft.

Perseus 10. 16 December 1988. Perseus exchange at Skylab.

STS-37. Discovery. 11 January 1989. Deployed the Compton Gamma Ray Observatory as OTL.

STS-39. Columbia. 18 February 1989. Deployed the ROSAT astronomy satellite.

STS-38. Challenger. 10 March 1989. TDRS-4 deployment.

Proton-K. 25 March 1989. Zarya launch to Space Station Friendship. SSF renamed the International Space Station.

STS-40. 27 April 1989. Enterprise. ISS outfitting. Last flight from KSC to utilize SRBs.

STS-5V. 4 May 1989. Atlantis. Spacelab-EOM. First use of Extended Duration Orbiter package (EDO-1).

STS-42. 26 May 1989. Challenger. Starlab.

STS-41. 14 June 1989. Enterprise. Skylab docking. Skyhab returned to Earth to undergo processing for relaunch to ISS.

Perseus 11. 30 June 1989. Crew rotation at Skylab.

STS-43. 16 July 1989. Challenger. Retrieved LDEF-1. EVAs related to SSF construction testing were conducted.

On 20 July 1989,President Joe Biden announced that America would return to the Moon by 2001 and send people to Mars by 2025.

STS-45. 4 August 1989. Discovery. Spacelab IML-1. EDO-2.

STS-6V. 8 August 1989. Columbia. Deployed the COBE satellite. Last manned spaceflight with SRBs.

Titan IV, 15 August 1989. Lunar Ice Orbiter / Lunar Ice Sample Experiment.

Proton-K. 23 August 1989. Launched Zvezda to ISS.

STS-44. 1 September 1989. Enterprise. Flew the IBSS-SPAS experiment pallet for the DoD.

STS-46. 20 September 1989. Atlantis. Delivered the P-6 truss segment to ISS.

Perseus 13. 18 October 1989. Launched the Expedition 1 crew to ISS.

Perseus 12. 3 November 1989. Crew rotation on Skylab.

STS-47. 22 November 1989. Columbia. Spacelab-J. EDO-3.

STS-48. 7 December 1989. Challenger. Delivered the US Lab module ‘Destiny’ to ISS.

STS-49. 14 December 1989. Atlantis. Intelsat-6 rescue.

1K3. 8 January 1990. First manned flight of Buran. Rendezvoused and docked with Mir. 6 days.

STS-7V. 9 January 1990. Discovery. Spacelab-EOM 2. 

First test rollout of the ‘Jupiter’ Space Launch System, 18 January 1990.

Soyuz TM-12. 26 January 1990. Delivered Norman Thagard to Mir.

STS-50. 28 January 1990. Columbia. Spacelab SLS-1. EDO-4.

STS-51. 16 February 1990. Discovery. Mir flyaround,Spacehab 1.

STS-52. 3 March 1990. Challenger. LAGEOS 2.

STS-53. 25 March 1990. Atlantis. Spacelab USML-1. Joint Shuttle/Spacelab mission. First shuttle mission to Skylab in 9 months. EDO-5. 

Perseus 14. 10 April 1990. Delivered Expedition 2 to ISS.

STS-54. 24 April 1990. Endeavour. Maiden flight of first second-generation Shuttle. Deployed TDRS-5.

STS-55. 18 May 1990. Challenger. Delivered Canadarm 2 to ISS.

Perseus 15. 22 May 1990. Crew rotation on Skylab.

STS-56. 11 June 1990. Discovery. First Shuttle-Mir docking. EDO-6.

STS-57. 4 July 1990. Atlantis. Deployed the UARS satellite.

STS-58. Columbia. 26 July 1990. Spacelab D-2. First 8 days of the mission conducted independently,last 6 at Skylab. EDO-7.

Saturn III, 5 August 1990. Mars Global Surveyor / Phobos hopper.

STS-59. Enterprise. 22 August 1990. Delivered the Quest airlock to ISS.

Jupiter Flight Readiness Firing, 31 August 1990.

Perseus 16. 20 September 1990. Delivered Expedition 3 to ISS.

STS-60. Discovery. 7 October 1990. First Hypervelocity Research Vehicle.

STS-8V. Eagle. 22 October 1990. First flight of OV-106. Peace Flight 1. Conducted retrieval of payload launched on STS-3V. Again,mission lasted less than a day.

STS-61. Atlantis. 15 November 1990. Second Shuttle-Mir docking. Delivered Shuttle/Buran docking module.

STS-62. Challenger. 2 December 1990. First HST servicing mission.

2K2. Baikal. 13 December 1990. Spacelab 1-style mission,although not docked to Mir.

STS-9V. Enterprise.  23 December 1990.  SRL-1.

STS-63. Endeavour. 8 January 1991. Orion 1.

STS-64. Columbia. 19 January 1991. Astro-2/CRRES deployment.

 


	7. HP story idea that came to me in a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I post an updated version of this,the original will be deleted. Consider it superseded.

_Premise_

Harry is raised by a priest/innkeeper who knows about wizards. Inspired by ‘Looking Beyond’

_Ships_

  * Endgame Harry Potter/Lavender Brown
  * Endgame Ron Weasley/Leanne
  * Endgame Hermione Granger/Seamus Finnigan
  * Endgame Ginny Weasley/Dean Thomas
  * Endgame Justin Finch-Fletchley/Daphne Greengrass



_Book Titles_

  1. Harry Potter and the Stone of Immortality (Chapters 1-40)
  2. Harry Potter and the Serpent’s Heir (Chapters 41-87)
  3. Harry Potter and the Pursuit of Justice (Chapters 88-130)
  4. Harry Potter and the Triwizard Tournament (Chapters 131-199)
  5. Harry Potter and the Rise of the Phoenix (Chapters 200-256)
  6. Harry Potter and the Shadows of War (Chapters 257-296)
  7. Harry Potter and the Peverell Quest (Chapters 296-347j
  8. Lavender Potter and the Greek Pregnancy (Chapters 348-



_Chapter Titles_

  1. The Boy Who Lived
  2. Lavender Brown
  3. Days of Childhood
  4. The Birthday Party
  5. The Hogwarts Letters
  6. Rubeus Hagrid
  7. Diagon Alley
  8. The Journey to Hogwarts
  9. The Sorting Hat
  10. Life in Gryffindor House
  11. The Potions Master
  12. Learning to Fly
  13. Secrets of the Castle
  14. The Three-Headed Dog
  15. A Troll for Hallowe’en
  16. Rescuing Hermione
  17. A Guardian-Teacher Conference
  18. A Student-Teacher Conference
  19. Team Trials and Tribulations 
  20. Quidditch
  21. The Mystery of the Stone
  22. Christmas at Hogwarts
  23. The Christmas Feast
  24. The Mirror of Erised
  25. Nicolas Flamel
  26. House Politics
  27. The Newborn Dragon
  28. Dragon Smuggling
  29. Detention with McGonagall
  30. Hagrid’s Tale
  31. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff
  32. Final Exams
  33. A Plan of Action
  34. Through the Trapdoor
  35. The Riddles of the Stone
  36. The Battle for the Stone
  37. In the Hospital Wing
  38. The Quidditch Cup
  39. The Leaving Feast
  40. Homeward Bound
  41. Wizarding Lore
  42. A Normal Birthday
  43. Dobby’s Warning
  44. An Unexpected Holiday
  45. Life at the Burrow
  46. Flourish and Blotts
  47. The Blocked Platform
  48. The Knight Bus
  49. The Welcome Feast
  50. A New School Year
  51. Gilderoy Lockhart
  52. Herbology Class
  53. Altercations and Explanations
  54. The Resumption of Quidditch
  55. The Deathday Party
  56. The Writing on the Walls
  57. The Chamber of Secrets
  58. The Errant Bludger
  59. Rumors and Researches
  60. The Duelling Club
  61. The Polyjuice Potion
  62. A Polyjuiced Christmas
  63. Lockhart’s Plan
  64. Informing Albus
  65. The Arrest of Gilderoy Lockhart
  66. Professor Jones
  67. Pranks and Other Diversions
  68. A Very Secret Diary
  69. Valentine’s Day
  70. Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw
  71. Meet the Browns
  72. An Eastbourne Easter 
  73. Second Year Exams
  74. The Broken Lock
  75. The Forbidden Forest
  76. King Aragog
  77. The Spider’s Story
  78. The Missing Cub
  79. Myrtle’s Tale
  80. Entering the Chamber
  81. The Lair of the Basilisk
  82. The Heir of Slytherin
  83. The Basilisk Departing
  84. Albus Reveals All
  85. A Reward and a Feast
  86. The Last Days of School
  87. Back to Bournemouth
  88. Owl Post
  89. A Beachside Birthday
  90. The Black Dog
  91. The Knight Bus Again
  92. The Ministry of Magic
  93. Lucius Malfoy
  94. The Leaky Cauldron
  95. A Summer of Studying
  96. Back to Hogwarts
  97. The Third Sorting
  98. New Year,New Classes
  99. The Boggart in the Wardrobe
  100. Arithmancy
  101. Quidditch Practice 
  102. The Wanderings of the Dog
  103. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin
  104. Robe Shopping
  105. The Hallowe’en Ball
  106. The Jinxed Broom
  107. The Marauder’s Map
  108. The Rat Revealed
  109. The Revelation of the Dog
  110. The Animagus
  111. Trial Arrangements
  112. Christmas with Lupin
  113. The Firebolt
  114. The Patronus
  115. House-Hunting in Hogsmeade
  116. The Unity Sleepover
  117. Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin
  118. Eastbourne Again
  119. Easter Break
  120. The Trial of Buckbeak
  121. Lupin’s Secret
  122. A Window to the Past
  123. Moony,Wormtail,Padfoot,and Prongs
  124. The Trial of Sirius Black
  125. The Trial of Peter Pettigrew
  126. Hermione’s Secret
  127. Exams and Arrangements
  128. The Graduation Feast
  129. Percy’s Party
  130. Return to Bournemouth
  131. A Visit from Lavender
  132. An Uneventful Birthday
  133. The Scar
  134. Number 12,Grimmauld Place
  135. Meeting Tonks
  136. Oaths of Renewal
  137. Father Jason’s Air
  138. Back to the Burrow
  139. Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes
  140. The Portkey
  141. Bagman and Crouch
  142. The Quidditch World Cup
  143. The Mark of Voldemort
  144. Mayhem at the Ministry
  145. On the Hogwarts Express
  146. The Triwizard Tournament
  147. Mad-Eye Moody
  148. Hagrid’s Creatures
  149. The Unforgivable Curses
  150. Speculation and Practices
  151. At the Sign of the Hog’s Head
  152. The House in Hogsmeade
  153. Indian Summer
  154. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang
  155. The Goblet of Fire
  156. An Unexpected Champion.
  157. Researching the Tournament
  158. A Meeting of Champions
  159. The Resistant Wand
  160. The Hungarian Horntail
  161. Robe Shopping Again
  162. The First Task
  163. Asking Lavender
  164. Dance Practice
  165. The Unexpected Task
  166. The Yule Ball
  167. A Very Merry Christmas
  168. Interlude in the Ministry
  169. Hogwarts vs. Beauxbatons
  170. Rita Skeeter’s Scoop
  171. The Secret of the Egg
  172. The Undercover Death Eater
  173. Remus’ Return 
  174. Gillyweed
  175. The Second Task
  176. Padfoot’s Arrival
  177. Padfoot’s First Date
  178. Research for the Task
  179. Longbottom Hall
  180. Easter at the Manor
  181. The Revelations of the Pensieve
  182. A Morning Run
  183. The Day Before
  184. The Third Task
  185. A Sphinx’s Riddles
  186. The Graveyard
  187. Flesh,Blood,and Bone
  188. The Death Eaters
  189. Voldemort’s Speech
  190. Priori Incantatem
  191. Wormtail and Crouch
  192. A Mossy Return
  193. Cedric’s Tale
  194. The Parting of the Ways
  195. Fourth Year Exams
  196. The Tournamental Feast
  197. What Harry Did with his Winnings
  198. Another Leaving Feast
  199. Return to Eastbourne
  200. Living with Lavender
  201. Owl Post Again
  202. Harry’s First Date
  203. Back to Grimmauld Place
  204. Meeting Regulus
  205. Sirius’ Explanation
  206. The Order of the Phoenix
  207. The Most Noble and Ancient House of Black
  208. The Ministry Again
  209. The Wizengamot
  210. Mrs.Weasley’s Woes
  211. Animagus Training
  212. Luna and Susan
  213. The Sorting Hat’s New Song
  214. Professor Umbridge
  215. Dolores’ Deceptions
  216. Percy and Padfoot
  217. Not Like his Father
  218. Dolores Umbridge,Hogwarts Inquisitor
  219. Back to Hogsmeade
  220. A Suitable Instructor
  221. Reopening the Chamber
  222. The First Meeting
  223. The New Quidditch Team
  224. Hallowe’en at Hogwarts
  225. Hagrid’s Return
  226. Giant Tales
  227. Dolores’ Advice
  228. Meetings and Practices
  229. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff
  230. The First Thanksgiving of Hogwarts
  231. Renovations and Reminiscences
  232. Christmas at the Burrow
  233. St.Mungo’s Hospital
  234. An Emotional Visit
  235. Ideas of Treatment
  236. The Reopening of Grimmauld Place
  237. Occlumency and Legilimency
  238. Interview with the Animagus
  239. Snape’s Worst Memory
  240. Valentines with Lavender
  241. Dumbledore’s Plan
  242. To Infiltrate the Ministry
  243. On a Misty Morning
  244. The Department of Mysteries
  245. The Lost Prophecy
  246. The Prophecy Analyzed
  247. Career Advice
  248. Easter at Grimmauld Place
  249. The Marauders’ Apprentices
  250. An Early Graduation
  251. A Giant Virtuoso
  252. Preparing for the OWLs
  253. Exams and Analysis
  254. The DA Disbanded
  255. The Second War Begins
  256. Fudge’s Resignation
  257. Going Home
  258. Spinners’ End
  259. Dumbledore’s Return
  260. Horace Slughorn
  261. An Excess of Phlegm
  262. Buying Supplies
  263. Dinner at the Burrow
  264. The Slug Club
  265. Night Discussions
  266. New Schedules
  267. The Prince of Potions
  268. The House of Gaunt
  269. A Visit to Hagrid
  270. Hermione’s Helping Hand
  271. The Secret Riddle
  272. Felix Felicis
  273. The Captaincy Match
  274. Discussions at Hogsmeade
  275. The Advance of Autumn
  276. The Coming of Winter
  277. A Very Weasley Christmas
  278. Slughorn’s Memory
  279. Horcruxes
  280. Back to the Chamber
  281. Apparition Training
  282. The Valentine Ball
  283. Ron’s Birthday Surprise
  284. The Burdens of Friendship
  285. When Lavender Kissed Harry
  286. The Locket
  287. The Seer Overheard
  288. The Lightning-Struck Tower
  289. The Discovery of the Prince
  290. Eastertide
  291. Promises of Love
  292. Ginny’s OWLs
  293. Evangeline Darkstar
  294. The Feast of Summer
  295. Early Departures
  296. Return to Grimmauld Place
  297. A Summer of Worries
  298. Xenophilius Lovegood
  299. The Tale of the Three Brothers
  300. The Deathly Hallows
  301. Return to Diagon Alley
  302. To Destroy a Diadem
  303. The Lestrange Vault
  304. The Burrow Again
  305. Lord Brown’s Vow
  306. The Wedding
  307. Taking the Train
  308. The Last Sorting
  309. Rumors of War
  310. A Chamber-Sized Tourney
  311. A Semi-Normal Life
  312. Quidditch Trials
  313. Evangeline’s Helping Hand
  314. The Battle of the Lea
  315. The Prince’s Tale
  316. Endgame Discussions
  317. Lord Brown’s Message
  318. Father Jason’s Ride
  319. Evading Voldemort
  320. The Secret Hill
  321. The Battle upon the Mountain
  322. The Flaw in the Plan
  323. A Rainy Night in Eastbourne
  324. Intercessions for a Soul
  325. The Recovery of the Longbottoms
  326. Recovery at Brown Manor
  327. Trials and Tribulations
  328. The Yule Gala
  329. The End-of-Year Ball
  330. Proposing to Lavender
  331. Christmas at Grimmauld Place
  332. Revelations of Lordship
  333. The Wizengamot Again
  334. Return to School
  335. A Quiet Winter
  336. Shopping with Sirius
  337. The Celestial Ball
  338. A Dream of Spring
  339. NEWT Preparations
  340. Sirius and Amelia
  341. Wedding Planning
  342. Wedding Shopping
  343. The Last Match
  344. NEWTs
  345. Lakeside Reflections
  346. Honeymoon Plans
  347. Graduation Day
  348. Home Again
  349. A Birthday and a Wedding




	8. LTGB fic idea

So,it’s 303 AAC. Lord Phineas Odair of Panem 4 comes to court for help in ending the Hunger Games. 

_Major Characters_

  * Oberyn Martell
  * Aemon Cresta
  * Annie Cresta
  * Cedric Mellark




	9. Future fic previews 1

_”I Touch the Future”: The Extraordinary Life and Tragic Death of Ariana Grande_

Review by ‘Baconator’:

Ariana Grande (1960-1986) was such a talent. Too bad Challenger claimed her and those 6 other brave souls. I was 10 at the time,just starting to follow spaceflight. I cried for hours. Then in 2014 when they dedicated Grande Lunar Base,her father was speaking,he scattered her ashes there at Kepler,all those memories came back....... She had multiple solo albums, a radio show as well as a book deal and a film contract. Today, she is still one of the most popular entertainers in the world with more than 200 million album and radio play hours. Her music has sold more than 250 million albums globally and she is arguably the most successful female celebrity ever. RIP Ari. It’s been 33 years. We still miss you. 😭

 

  _From the New York Times Book Review issue for April 1987:_

Charlie Woods’ book _‘I Touch the Future’_ is a seminal,timely look back at the life and death of Ariana Grande,the ‘pop princess’ and all-American sweetheart who died in the Challenger accident last year. The real story is so dramatic that it doesn't need anything else,and indeed Woods shies away from embellishing her story. It was heartbreaking to read the last chapter written by her boyfriend.

This biography of the 25-year-old pop singer who died in the explosion of the space shuttle Challenger on January 28,1986 was bound to be written sooner or later, and the fact that it has been written sooner may be the best indication of its merit. Woods, the reporter who covered Grande for her hometown Tribune, has compiled much material to prepare this memorial to ""a pop star who asked nothing more than to be an American woman flying an extraordinary mission."" Grande’s real life,beneath the surface of her stardom, is, in fact, a major theme here. Woods tells us that in high school, she was ""not exactly the most brilliant girl in her class""; that her boyfriend was helpless in the kitchen,that she was able to be equally charming with Ted Kennedy, Johnny Carson. her many fans and her hairdresser--and that she was very, very excited to be going up into space. From the moment of her selection on April 6,1985, until her death the following January,Grande was at the center of a publicity campaign rivaling that for any of her 5 albums.....Woods’ book reaffirms the Grande we had always envisioned, a American icon from small town Florida who took a risk for a cause she believed in, and died. It doesn't venture beyond that, as a true memorial should have.

 

 

 

 

 

————-

 


	10. Ariana and Alex from Freaky Forever go to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre Year 1 divergence - Peter,upon seeing James dead,sacrifices himself to save Lily and Harry  
> Year 3 divergence - Lucius escapes instead of Sirius  
> Year 4 divergence - the foreheadcrux gets removed in the graveyard,Cedric survives  
> Years 6 and 7 divergence - horcrux hunt by the Grandes,final battle in October 1997

_Chapter Titles_

  1. Prologue:The Prophecy
  2. The Battle of Godric’s Hollow
  3. Goldengrove
  4. The Arrival of Harry and Lily
  5. The Trial of Sirius Black
  6. Life with Ariana
  7. Meeting Remus
  8. Meeting Alex
  9. Early Magic
  10. Hogwarts Castle
  11. Meeting Dumbledore
  12. The Tour
  13. Sirius Settles Down
  14. The Courtship of Sirius and Lily
  15. A Birthday and a Wedding
  16. Reclamation
  17. Meeting the Weasleys
  18. Quidditch in the Garden
  19. Two Years Later
  20. Nicolas Flamel
  21. Harry’s Birthday
  22. Meeting Hagrid
  23. Diagon Alley
  24. To Take a Stone
  25. At the Wizengamot
  26. The Last Month of Freedom
  27. Platform 9 3/4
  28. The Hogwarts Express
  29. Interview with Hermione
  30. Returning to Hogwarts
  31. Awaiting the Sort
  32. The Sorting Hat
  33. The Feast of Welcoming
  34. A Night in Gryffindor Tower
  35. The First Day of Classes
  36. Potions Class
  37. Dumbledore’s Worries
  38. Professor Quirrell
  39. Wingardium Leviosa
  40. Flying Class
  41. October 1991
  42. School Photos
  43. Quidditch Practice
  44. Study Sessions
  45. A Midnight Duel
  46. Exploring the Corridor
  47. The Three-Headed Dog
  48. The Hallowe’en Feast
  49. The Bathroom Troll
  50. November 1991
  51. Secrets of the Castle
  52. Final Practices
  53. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin
  54. Broomstick Repair 101
  55. Mr.Grande Goes to Hogwarts
  56. Two Conferences
  57. An Introduction to Pureblood Politics
  58. The First Thanksgiving of Hogwarts
  59. Library Luncheons
  60. Hermione’s Research
  61. The Groundskeeper
  62. The Case of the Bewitched Snowballs
  63. Christmas at Hogwarts
  64. The Mirror of the Heart’s Desire
  65. Dinner Gossip
  66. New Year’s Eve
  67. New Year’s Day
  68. Back to School
  69. A Letter from Lily
  70. Talking to Draco
  71. The Journal of Nicolas Flamel
  72. Another Match
  73. February 1992
  74. Valentine’s Day in the Sett
  75. Remus’ Chocolates
  76. Hagrid’s Hut
  77. The Blood Directory
  78. Dragon Hatching
  79. Collection Arrangements
  80. March 1992
  81. Alex Investigates
  82. The Riddle of the Stone
  83. The Dragonkeepers
  84. A Delicate Bit of Smuggling
  85. Detention with McGonagall
  86. In the Forbidden Forest
  87. Harry’s Tale
  88. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff
  89. Asking an Adult
  90. May 1992
  91. Planning for Action
  92. First Year Exams
  93. A Night Concert
  94. The Third Floor Corridor
  95. Through the Trapdoor
  96. Winged Keys and Strangular Plants
  97. Another Troll
  98. The Seven Potions
  99. The Chamber of the Mirror
  100. Quirrell’s Confession
  101. An Exorcism
  102. Retrieving Harry
  103. Tale Telling
  104. In the Hospital Wing
  105. Quirrell’s Tale
  106. Gryffindor Tower
  107. June 1992
  108. The Last Match of the Year
  109. The Cup Celebration
  110. Dumbledore’s Relief
  111. Final Exams
  112. Quirrell Departing
  113. The Leaving Feast
  114. Back to London
  115. Lily’s Pregnancy
  116. The Grand Reopening of 12 Grimmauld Place
  117. The Best Birthday
  118. The Mysterious Elf
  119. Discussions of Wizarding Law
  120. The Flying Car
  121. A Trip to the Burrow
  122. Weasley Life
  123. Sam Blackwood
  124. A Visit from McGonagall
  125. Floo Powder
  126. Knockturn Alley
  127. Flourish and Blotts
  128. Corban Yaxley
  129. Studying at the Burrow
  130. Research Project Ideas
  131. September 1,1992
  132. Circumventing the Wall
  133. A Leisurely Ride to Hogwarts
  134. The Horseless Carriages
  135. Ginny’s Sorting
  136. New Dorms
  137. The Long Weekend
  138. A Religious Service
  139. Herbology
  140. Gilderoy Lockhart
  141. Cornish Pixies
  142. Rumors of Darkness
  143. Draco Watchful
  144. Nymphadora Tonks
  145. Match Practice
  146. An Altercation and an Explanation
  147. Joint Practices
  148. Lily at the Wizengamot
  149. Colin Creevey
  150. October 1992
  151. Black Matters
  152. Narcissa’s Divorce
  153. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff
  154. The Incompetence of Lockhart
  155. Sir Nicolas Extends Invitations
  156. Halloween at Hogwarts 
  157. The Deathday Party
  158. The Headless Hunt
  159. Written in Blood
  160. De-Petrifying the Cat
  161. Argus Explains
  162. A Chill Wind
  163. The Chamber of Secrets 




	11. Chapter titles for a Gabrielle Delacour at Hogwarts story that will be part of ATLBES

  1. Prologue:Growing Up Delacour
  2. Prologue:Arrival at Hogwarts
  3. Prologue:The Fourth Champion
  4. Prologue:Trial by Fire
  5. Prologue:Meeting Dennis
  6. Prologue:The Yule Ball
  7. Prologue:Deep in a Lake
  8. Prologue:Of Resurrections and Monsters
  9. Prologue:Homecoming
  10. Prologue:The Passage of Two Years (Order of the Phoenix)
  11. Prologue:The Passage of Two Years (Half-Blood Prince)
  12. Prologue:The Wedding
  13. Prologue:Letters from Britain
  14. Prologue:An Unusual Offer
  15. Prologue:Reconstruction
  16. Year 1:Back to Britain
  17. Year 1:The Leaky Cauldron
  18. Year 1:Diagon Alley
  19. Year 1:Garrick Ollivander
  20. Year 1:August 1998
  21. Year 1:The Hogwarts Express
  22. Year 1:Hogwarts Revisited
  23. Year 1:The Sorting Hat
  24. Year 1:Life among the Lions
  25. Year 1:The First Day
  26. Year 1:Flying Class
  27. Year 1:Professor Lupin
  28. Year 1:Professor Slughorn
  29. Year 1:Letters to Fleur
  30. Year 1:Hermione’s Helping Hand
  31. Year 1:Quidditch Team Tryouts
  32. Year 1:The Advance of Autumn
  33. Year 1:December 1998
  34. Year 1:Reconnecting with Dennis
  35. Year 1:The Invitation
  36. Year 1:Professor Slughorn’s Party
  37. Year 1:A Hogwarts Christmas




	12. Last Ringbearer-inspired story

At last,the Uruk army broke the gate and stood in the King’s Square.  
"Where is Denethor the craven? He will face justice! Let Lord Boromir bring him forth!"  
The jeering continued until,in the sixth hour,Denethor came forth,in a nightgown,with a sword.  
"Orc scum! How have ye passed the gate of the King? Did Boromir my son prove traitor? Ye will never enter the courts of Anárion! Get ye back to the shadows of Mordor! The true king will come! And he will slay ye before the Unnamed's gates!"  
"Nay,for Elessar supports equality among races! Think ye not that we are children of Iluvatar?"  
"No! Orcs have but an imitated life,for Morgoth created them. This is well known."  
At that,Boromir appeared and clapped his father in chains.  
"You will be taken to the prison of Irenbadt,in the Heights of Agarnaith. There you will die,alone and forgotten. Elessar comes with ships of the Black Fleet. He will take command in the City. The Ringbearer is back in the Shire.


End file.
